Emily Roseblossom
"The lioness is hunting us, so beautiful and dangerous." The Lioness by Xandria Emily Roseblossom is a District 1 tribute by Kate. Do not use this tribute without said user's permission. Emily Roseblossom Full Name: Emilia Cadence Roseblossom Age: 18 Gender: Female District: 1 (2, 4) Personality: Emilia, known as "Emily", is usually a passive girl, and acts sweet to others. Key word there is "acts". In reality, she's brutal and uncaring. She's not quite sadistic, but, like each and every Career out there, she's ready to kill. She can seem innocent and friendly, but she is deceptive and honestly, evil. Appearance: Emily is an overall very pretty girl. She has wavy, blonde hair that goes down to her collarbone. She has clear, pale skin. Her eyes are a gray-blue. Since she's so pretty, seduction is not a problem for her. Basically, though, she looks very similar to any other district one female. Weapons: Emily, coming from a Career district, has trained with the finest weapons in some of the best and most luxurious academies. Her first weapon is throwing knives. With her precision and ability to throw these far, she's a huge threat with these blades. She also knows how to use a bow and arrow for even longer distance kills. She can quickly load, aim, and fire. Lastly, Emily can use a spear in close range. Strengths: Emily is extremely accurate. There's about a ninety percent chance of her hitting her intended target in a fatal area, whether it's moving or not. She's also a fantastic climber. This opens a method of escaping something if needed. She's very fast, and can escape many things by foot. Lastly, Emily is stealthy, and can quickly escape most situations. Weaknesses: Emily is not the best at staying hidden. Sure, she could crouch behind some bushes, but in order to see everything she'd have to stand up, revealing her position. She's also allergic to some leaves, coincidentally being one of the leaves used in healing tracker jacker wounds. Lastly, Emily is not the best at working under pressure or panic. Fears: She is so afraid of tracker jackers. She will scream at the top of her lungs if she sees one. Alliance: Careers, until the fourth day, when she will negotiate a truce with them and be a lone wolf. Token: She doesn't want to bring anything to weigh her down. Backstory: Emilia Roseblossom. You've heard the name before. This is her tale. She was born in a rich family, even rich for District One (slash whatever district). She was the daughter of a wealthy businessman and an author who made millions for her books. Her dad's father was a victor. Her siblings included a younger pair of mischevious twins and a thirteen year old sister. Overall, she lived a spoiled life. At the academy she went to, she learned how to use throwing knives flawlessly. After all, her trainers were some of the best. Not just in District One, but in all of Panem! The academy she went to was also one of the best in all of the districts. Her mother and father, while not wanting their children to volunteer, did allow for them to train in the most luxurious schools just in case they were chosen. Emily became more and more bloodthirsty, and continued training in all kinds of weapons. She was especially drawn to her first weapon, the throwing knives, but also learned how to use the signature bow and arrow and a spear. Once she was eighteen, she was excited to volunteer against her parents' wishes. It was a huge shock that the name called was "Paris Roseblossom," her sister in the pair of twins. This made her scream to volunteer even louder, and she was picked after somewhat charming her way into it. Trivia *As you might tell, she is heavily based off of Glimmer. *She's Kate's fifth tribute overall, and the third in the first generation. Category:Cupcake's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:District 1 Category:18 year olds Category:Females Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer